sonnny with a chance of loveing and kissing chad
by princess tarny dog
Summary: the studio goes on and portlyn and twani make a plan to get chad sonny together
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny with a chance **

**Chapter one **

**Tawni's pov **

**"S**_**onny" **I said(that stupid girl staring at Chad again why doesn't she just ask him out _**"Sonny" **_i say agian oh nevermind so i'm might go and find port speaking of port _**"Hey port guess who is still looking at chad"**_i said rather anoyed well it didn't surpise me when port said _**"Um Sonny well so is chad**_". Port said rather anoyed as well we need a way to get them together i tought but what so me and Port went off to make **" i've got it port i got it you know that trip we always go on as a studio they should be pared together in a room with so then "**i paused but it didnh't mattered because port finshed what i was gunna say for me **" then they will be so tempted by each they will have to get together" **said port in an excited **"alright port the first thbing we need to do is get marshel to put them as partners on trip make sure we are going somewhere where it will cosy for and get some frozen yoghut" **i said in a very offical voice for me. The next thing i know is that port is yelling at top voice **"MARSHEL COME HERE WE NEED TO TALK"** well guess came to talk to us that is right marshel. So we finshed talking to marshel about little plan and well now we're walking to the cafteria to get our yoguht before Marshel make for us all to go to hyis office to dicuess the studio hoilday. Then we see Sonny aigan still sitting and Chad is still sitting where he was so I got my low fat Strewberry yought and Port got her low fat Blueberry with four gummy bears._

_**Sonny's p.o.v**_

_sigh oh my god look at his hair it's as hot as the sun as sandy blonde sand on beach look at his their sparkle like a thousands blue dimonds like the beatfulest ocean and then you have his personalty which is sweet at times and at others very coaky and uphimself i'm not which one makes me love him more i just i love him with the emotion in my body and heart and he touches me i feel as if i'm in heavan and tinlings i love that feeling you may ask if i'm that deeply and urtly in love with him why aren't well that answer is easy first who he is for you to understand probably his name is Chad Dylan Copper i know what you what you must me Sonny Monuroe in love with Chad his supposed to be my arch enmy. Well so much for that can you hear somone calling my name in the distence **"sonny" "sonny" **oh it's Tawni **"Hey Tawn what's up" **i ask queitly **" we have a metting now " **Tawni says in ungent voice. so i get up as i can and we run all the to marshel office. When we walked everyone else was already there.** "ah girls your finally here " **said marshel before he adress the meeting **" today's meeting is about the studio's anullel hoilday this year we will be going to wasconsin to stay M'S bed and breakfast **oh my god yeah yeah woohooo bhoo yeah we're going to wasconcene wait a minunte me and chad **" why are you all stareing at us " **everyone looks at me strangly and then port says **" because you and buddies and you have to share a room with a double bed **" oh great this is going to be fun trying to not get tempted by him. _


	2. Chapter 2

hey thanks to all who reviewed I really liked your feedback. I hope you like this chapter.

_Chad's pov_

_oh my god i'm going to have to share a room with one bed ok what should i pack to take my blue pjamas and my shirts and shorts and sunglasses and ipod and iphone to ring people o god i hope i don't do something stupid like kiss sonny i have liked her for ages and every night kissing her and touching and i mean shareing a bed would be hard because i'll get turned on and want to kiss her. Oh my god and if she wears something low cut i'll have to kiss her and feel her hold her and i would even want her foever and ever and i mean those cute brown eyes and also if she wears tight jeans her butt is cute oh and she never like me i'm nasty old chad. ok that should do it i have pqacked my iphone and ipod, my laptop, all their chargers, my sunglasses, my cloths , my hat and my picture of sonny in the frame. I have forgot something my strighnter and hair dyer ok i better go to bed now early start tomorrow. so i go and say goodnight to my mum and love you and she says as always yeah yeah whatever _

_sonny's pov_

_oh my god i'm freaking out i don't want go cause if i share a bed with chad i'll get turned on want kiss him and feel him and want him to be mine to hold and touch forever and ever and too if he wears a tight top i would find it hot and not to metion his adorable eyes and hot butt oh he never like me i'm just sonny an ordiany girl. ok what should i pack sunglasses, iphone, ipod,laptop,dvds,cds,hat,shorts, tshirts,skits, lowcut dress i mean chad won't he hates me, short nightie that should i better get t o bed got an erly start tomorrow. so i go say goodnight mum love you and she says goodnight sonny love you . i mean what mum wouldn't say night and love you to their child a bad one _


End file.
